


Love through Past and Future

by Miyuki_san



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, It's Attack on Titan universe, Language, Levi and Eren make small apperances, M/M, There is great mention of blood, later on, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_san/pseuds/Miyuki_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was almost there, his dream close to being fufilled. He just hoped he would live long enough to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love through Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sourin: Snk!AU  
> Warning: Possible spoilers for Snk if you're not up to date with the manga.

Year 853

Rin knew what he was in for when he chose to enlist in the Survey Corps. Hell, he knew even before he reached the appropriate age to become a trainee how intense and bloody the road would be for that huge duration of his life.

It still didn’t make the experience any better.

————

Soaring through the dense forest, his 3dmaneauver gear letting him remain in the air for every swing that he could make, Rin could see the chaos that was occurring all around him even with each splash of red that splattered his face along with the sharp wind clouding his vision.

Blood was splattering in every direction possible, whether from a comrade or those beasts. The dark grayish barks of the trees were painted with a stark crimson, giving note of what had occurred in that area. The sounds of swords being drawn along with the squelch of flesh being cut through filled the air. Almost every slash that was delivered to a titan’s neck, the surprise desecration of a soldier would follow soon after. Bodies were raining down on the earth, with each broken corpse forming a vast pool of blood. The number of casualties had to reach more than a hundred by now.

However, this was far from a massacre.

These soldiers; whether they be a boy, girl, man, woman, son, daughter, wife, husband, brother, sister, friend, lover were fighting with everything they got to finally eradicate the man eating creatures once and for all. Everyone was enduring severe injuries to take down as many as they can, each successful kill giving them the energy and will to keep fighting. They were determined more than ever to reclaim the land that Humanity has feared to live on for many generations.

There would be no retreating this time. This battle would either be their final victory against the titans, or they would fall knowing they didn’t take this terror lying down.

——-

Even now with his whole body splattered with blood, (he couldn’t tell whose it was anymore) his cloak and uniform starting to match the color of his currently disheveled hair (Shina knows where his hair tie went), the bruises becoming more agonizing every minute, fatigue clawing its way throughout his muscles, Rin Matsuoka had no intention of stopping.

He would make sure The Wings of Freedom he wore proudly on his back became a reality.

It was what he swore to himself as a kid when learning his father was killed during another failed expedition.

It was what he swore to himself when he could do nothing but sob as he clutched Ai’s cold bloody hand, watching helplessly as the light in those once bright eyes started to fade.

_“R-Rin-san, don’t give up. You and Sousuke-san will be able to have the life you both wanted together, just don’t give up…Even though… it was a short period, thank you….Rin-san….for… every…thing…”_

It was what he swore to himself when he had failed to save both Mikoshiba brothers.

_“’It’s really great to see how much you’ve grown, Matsuoka……Momo-….Please look after him….M-Matsu…oka…Tell him…I’m …proud…of… him….”_

“ _Rin-san…..Sousuke-san…. Thank you….both…If there’s a next life….Let’s meet up again… all of us…Rin-san can kick my ass for hitting on Gou-san like always….I can be chased around by Sousuke-san for hiding beetles in his bed…..And I can compete with nii-chan again….a-and….a-and… I can probably have a second chance ….to tell…. N-Nitori-san… that… I…love…him…"_

It was also what he swore when he looked over at Sousuke, his partner, his confidante, his best friend since childhood, and the one he knew he wouldn’t be able to cope if he lost him as well.

———-

_They were standing on a long branch of one of the many trees in the forest, facing each other. While their expressions and position may look natural to many, it was the naked emotions they held in their eyes that told a different story._

_Though appearing neutral, Sousuke Yamazaki’s deep teal eyes held a glint of both fondness and fear; Fondness towards the red head in front of him, along with the fear of losing him. As the wind blew through his brown spikey hair, the green cloak on his back fluttering , he said in his usual baritone voice,_

_“You better not die, Matsuoka.”_

_Rin snorted, which was followed by his usual smirk that would appear when he was pumped for a challenge. Only this time his own crimson orbs held the same glint of tenderness and fear as he looked at the taller boy,_

_“Hmmph, I was going to say the same to you, Yamazaki,” The smirk then melted into a soft wavering smile, “I still have that promise to follow up on, you know”_

_It was Sousuke’s turn to smirk, “Let’s get through this first; then I’ll let you know,” There was a tone of affirmation, assuring him that, yes, they would survive. They would win this. Together._

_‘He’ll be fine’ Rin thought to himself as they both sprang into action, their respective sabers unsheathed and their faces dawning with determination._

_Aside from Humanity’s Strongest and Ackerman, Sousuke was one of their best soldiers. Despite sustaining several wounds and injuries he always recovered the point of being able to fight again. If he could make it then, he could make it now._

_He had to._

———

Rin was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of a huge guttural roar that caused even the fifteen meter classes to shake. After retracting his gear’s grapple hook upon landing on the nearest tree branch, Rin clenched his hand into a tight fist as he bristled at the sound of the roar.

He recognized that roar.

That roar filled his body to the core with both rage and pure hatred every time he heard it. That roar belonged to the monster that took the lives of so many brave men and woman wanting to grab the freedom they never knew, the monster that was the cause of this whole mess.

The fucking Beast Titan.

As much as he wanted to slash his blood stained sabers against the colossal bastard’s neck, Rin knew he had to stick to the order that the corporal gave them before they commenced into position at the battleground.

_“Whatever you do, don’t try to confront the Beast Titan. Proceed to take care of the normal ones, but leave the big fucker to us.”_

Understandable, they needed to decrease as many obstacles for the Jaegar kid as possible. The plan was to have Jaegar in his titan form immobilize the giant ape enough for the corporal and some specifically picked soldiers in their unit to land the fatal blow.

However, it looked like there might have to be a change in plans.

————-

The Beast Titan seemed to have noticed that Rin was all alone, (he and Sousuke had separated not too long ago in order to assist the other squad members), because as soon as it turned its attentive eyes towards the redhead, the beast lifted its mouth in what Rin swore was a shit eating smirk, and crouched on its hairy legs before launching into a charge towards his direction.

“Shit,” Rin uttered in a raspy voice, his eyes widening as the broad titan became even bigger with each closing distance.

———-

Rin had no idea why it was focusing on him, but this could give Jaegar a better chance to tackle the bastard. Aiming the grapplinghook of his gear, Rin shot it towards a tree some ways away from his current position. He barely dodged the large hand grabbing at him as he swung himself into the distance.

Gliding in the distance with the Beast Titan on his tail, Rin dared to turn his head back; the giant was nearing, but not too far behind it was Jaegar and the corporal, as well the other squad members frantically rushing to assist him. Some shooting out purple flares into the sky, sinaling that everyone was needed this very moment. Rin saw the captain’s alarmed look with his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear what he was saying.

Rin felt his heart come all the way to his throat, his whole body becoming rigid as he continued to proceed in this deadly pursuit. He couldn’t keep this up forever, the titan will catch up eventually, it also didn’t help that there was barely any gas left in his canisters.

Suddenly, there was a shadow looming in his sight, along with the whoosh of a large hand raising itself like an executioner’s axe.

No….This wouldn’t be the end, would it?

It couldn’t end like this. Just when he was close to reaching his dream, the dream that he promised to fulfill to all his fallen friends, the dream that he and Sousuke fought literally with tooth and nail for together.

‘Sousuke…,’ Rin thought as tears began to fill his eyes. Just when he clenched his eyes shut to prepare for the blow to come…Rin could only hear what happened next.

There was a shout,

“RIN!!!!!”

A presence quickly zipping next to him. Wait, he recognized that voice!

“Sou-”

The feeling of that presence shoving him what felt like out of the monster’s incoming path…

Along with the sound of the Beast Titan’s hand squishing something with a sickening crunch… Or someone….

But there wasn’t any pain, nor was there the permanent slip into darkness…which meant…

….No…

….No….!

..No..!

Rin’s eyes snapped opened, which then widened with utmost horror as he screamed,

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”

————-

The Beast Titan kept its huge palm in the position where it landed, a triumphant expression making itself comfortable on the gigantic bastard’s face. But as soon as it lifted its now bloody hand, A titan with shaggy brown hair charged into it with a deafening roar, Eren was obviously aware what had happened, flinging them away from both Rin and….

“No…” Rin repeated to himself as he landed near the still body whose blood was splattered in many angles on the ground. It was if he was walking in a trance, tentatively walking forward to see who it was that let themselves be caught in his place, “Please don’t let it be him, Please don’t let it be him, Please don’t-”

Rin always figured fate hated him. And this moment proved to be true.

——-

Tears mixed with blood ran down the redhead’s face as he slowly kneeled in front of what revealed to be the barely recognizable form of his best friend.

Sousuke’s body was laying downward with his head turned to the side, the once golden skin now a ghostly white, his blood covered almost every inch of him in deep crimson; his face, his uniform, his cloak, even his brown hair became dingy due to the huge bleeding gash on his head.

The only thing that stood out in all that red were the once shining teal eyes now reduced to a faded dull green. Both of his legs were severely crushed, and when Rin turned him over to lay his head on his lap, he discovered, to his ever growing horror, that Sousuke’s left arm was missing, torn completely out of its socket.

Even before touching him, Rin knew that Sousuke was dead. Yet, it didn’t stop him from shaking him, yelling at him, begging him to wake up. That little miniscule hope that there was still life in the other boy was lingering despite knowing how futile that hope really was.

“Hey, you asshole…. “ Rin sobbed, his voice giving away more than his words, as he cupped the cold face of the boy he loved, “Always gotta be the hero, don’t you? Never once looking out for yourself….C’mon, Sou, you gotta wake up! Weren’t you gonna tell me what you wanted for our promise?! I can’t do it if you don’t tell me…..Please,Sousuke…….”

Rin’s tears were running freely, but the young soldier couldn’t care less as lowered his forehead to rest on Sousuke’s. In midst of the uncontrollable sobs, Rin uttered out the words he wanted to say for so long,

"I love you….”

———

Rin barely noticed the other squad members gathering around them, their own faces twisted in sorrow over both their fallen comrade and the pain that the one left alive was feeling. While everyone knew that there was a softer side to Rin’s surly persona, they weren’t prepared for the explicit display of grief that was expressed in front of them.

Even as they stepped forward to detach him from Sousuke’s body, Rin resisted, holding onto him as though by some miracle Sousuke would hear him and move, show that he was still alive, make some tasteless joke about how the arm he lost was bothering him anyway ‘cause that’s just how he was.

Except that didn’t happen. Sousuke really was gone. And there was nothing Rin could do to bring him back.

As if that fucking monster hadn’t taken away enough from him…Rage and hatred came back in a threshold, now even more intensifying. That bastard would pay….He would make sure of it.

As they managed to pry him away from the body, what had happened afterwords became a rush of events.

The most he could recall was searing pain, more red, the Beast titan falling, him falling, the blue sky being the last thing he saw, voices yelling at him to hang on, his thoughts of his father, mother, Gou, friends….Sousuke… and finally…..

Everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic on Tumblr:http://jamiebennettvalentine.tumblr.com/post/95052454493/love-through-past-and-future-1-2
> 
> Sorry if this sucks, this was a good idea at the time.


End file.
